


The Stag & The Wolf

by saintmichaelthearchangel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), game of thrones
Genre: F/M, crossover fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintmichaelthearchangel/pseuds/saintmichaelthearchangel
Summary: Set in GRRM's universe in 'A Song Of Ice And Fire'Kylo Ren, or Benjen Stark is trying to find the location of Luke Tully. So he goes over to The Vale. Little does he know about Rey Stone, or that his sister Sansa Stark is currently there under disguise....





	1. The Ice Dragon Rider

**Author's Note:**

> Rey Stone is a replacement for 'Mya Stone', but Benjen Stark is not a replacement for any of Sansa's brothers. Sansa has five brothers: Robb, Benjen (Kylo Ren), Jon, Bran, Rickon. Luke Tully is Luke Skywalker, but he is not a replacement for Edmure Tully. He is Edmure's brother.

The ice dragon roared.

The fire was the coldest of blues; freezing those to death. Over the vast masses of The North, people screamed and died. 

‘It’s… it’s him!’ a voice yelled.

Is the voice referring to me or the beast? A leashed animal is only scary when the holder of the leash is, Kylo reflected. So they fear me. Then he remembered that the previous rider of the Ice Dragon was Darth Vader. Perhaps they still remember him, after all these decades. The stories about the dark lord of the Sith were legendary. As I will be, for I am him come again.

‘Dracarys,’ Kylo Ren roared. The ice dragon roared, and roared. All over- the traitors perished. It should feel good. The dragon sometimes would bow down and tear apart the bodies of those who tried to pierce the beast. It was said that the word ‘Dracarys’ would make you forget your fear. Yet Kylo Ren was full of it. In a moment, he felt like Benjen Stark again. After all, that was his birth name. Snoke, who gave the order to ‘kill them all’ to Kylo Ren, would remind Kylo Ren that ‘Benjen’ was a lie. His real self was Kylo Ren, who rode ice dragons and destroyed everything in his path. Only worth something if Snoke required it to be the case. 

It would be hard to remember that Kylo Ren questioned Snoke’s order to massacre The North’s forces. They were once his family’s banner men, loyal servants of House Stark. Yet they challenged Snoke, and the First Order. They defended the traitor, Luke Tully. In another world, in another existence… Luke was his uncle. But Kylo Ren doesn’t live in that world. He lives in the one where traitors must be burnt by ice fire.

So he sang the only word he was taught to say. 

‘Dracarys,’ Kylo screamed. He was coming into larger crowds now. The beast of ice was fearless and unafraid. If only I was as well, Kylo Ren thought. As time went passed and people died, a sickly feeling developed in Kylo Ren. From up in the sky, he could see a peasant starting to kneel and scream.

‘M… M…. mercy, please sir!’ 

Kylo thought for a second. I could spare this person, he doesn’t look more than one and twenty- but before he could act, the Ice Dragon devoured the beggar. Ren felt more sick. The ice dragon bends to no one. Kylo thought about telling the dragon to heel, but he remembered Snoke and how he acted when disappointed. The dragon raged on, and on. Houses froze, and structures fell.

A voice whispered in his head. Say it again, say it again. Say Dracarys. 

Ren couldn’t stop feeling sick, as if he was going to fall off the beast. He knew who the whispers belonged to. Snoke. With a small moment of hesitation- Kylo weakly said   
‘Dracarys’ and the screams continued. The massacre raged on. Kylo, however did not feel like a victor. 

Eventually, there were no more people to destroy. The Ice Dragon landed, and Kylo Ren looked around. The North was a wasteland now. I did this, Kylo thought. The truth was, the war had annihilated large sections of the North. Yet that did not comfort Ren at all. This is my doing. And it was then he broke. He vomited and tears streamed down his face. Is this the light side in me, or the reality of my actions? Kylo Ren did not know the answer. He did not know what would be worse. Nothing was worse than disappointing Snoke, and Darth Vader.

Kylo Ren knew where he had to go next. The Vale, in particular The Eyrie. His next stop was there. If they cooperated and told the whereabouts of Luke Tully- he’d be given no reason to hurt them. Hope had died a while ago in Kylo Ren, yet some existed.


	2. A Bastard Of The Vale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey Stone gets startling news from her friend, Alayne Stone.

Tonight, Rey Stone was thinking about her father. Robert Baratheon, a mighty king. I have sixteen siblings, she thought. She couldn’t be excited fully, as she couldn’t really accept it. Still, it was kind of magical. When she wandered around the beauty mountains of The Vale, she liked to think about her father who disappeared one day. 

I guess men don’t have time for a bastard girl like me. Even if I am their flesh and blood. That thought made Rey sad. 

Rey had a typical, action packed day at The Eyrie. She loved working with her friends Alayne Stone and Myranda Royce. Alayne in particular had a quick wit about her, who ran a household quite well. Myranda Royce was older, yet bottled things up quite a bit. Sometimes Rey felt they were hiding secrets from her. But nonetheless, they played the part of her family. Rey always yearned to belong- and could around them. 

‘Rey!’ 

Alayne yelled. Rey turned around. Her friend, whose hair was dyed dark, and was wearing a pretty dress with feathers and crystals on it. Even though her dress looked quite fussy and uncomfortable, Alayne was running towards her. 

‘Yes, Alayne?’

Rey analysed Alayne. She looked panicked and scared.

‘It’s… it’s the First Order, Myranda just told me… that… that they are coming here,’ Alayne said. 

‘It’s okay, Alayne… we’ll do what we always do and hide.’

‘No… no, we can’t. We can’t hide from an ice dragon,’ Alayne had calmed down a bit, yet there was something- something which she was hiding.

‘What aren’t you telling me, Alayne?’ 

Rey always made sure that she sounded compassionate when inquiring. Even if Alayne was hiding something, that didn’t make her a bad person. Rey had secrets of her own. 

‘It’s… it’s hard, I’ll tell you everything later. But I know the First Order… we need to be somewhere safe.’

Rey knew she could get the truth out of Alayne. Alayne always told the truth when she felt safe, and that’s what Rey needed to do. Make her friend feel safe.

‘Where’s Myranda?’ Rey asked.

‘She’s inside the Eyrie. She’s about to leave, to who knows where.’

Rey and Alayne rushed back to the Eyrie. As they were going to find Myranda Royce, Alayne voiced ‘I’ll…. I’ll tell you now.’

Rey turned around.

‘Tell me what?’

‘The… the man on the ice dragon, I know who he is. He’s…. he is my brother.’

‘What? I thought your only family was Littlefinger. And the man on the ice dragon, he’s a Stark of Winterfell and you’re…’

Alayne was silent.

‘Alayne… are you Benjen Stark’s sister?’

Alayne nodded.

‘My… my name isn’t Alayne. It’s Sansa. I dyed my hair, it was once an auburn red.’

Rey looked at Sansa. She had tears in her eyes. Rey remembered hearing about a Sansa Stark- who killed Joffrey Baratheon with a spell. Sansa was wanted by the Queen.

‘Sansa… can I call you Sansa now?’ Rey asked softly.

‘Of course, Rey… we are still friends?’ Sansa was looking down. 

‘Of… of course, you were wanted by Cers- who once wanted to kill me. I know you feel bad about lying. And I want you to know, that I forgive you. You are my friend.’

Sansa had a small, soft smile on her face.

‘Is there any chance you can reason with Kylo- or Benjen?’ Rey asked.

‘I’ll try. I haven’t seen him for quite some time. But maybe, maybe… he’ll listen to his sister.’

Rey smiled.

‘I like your dress, Sansa.’

Sansa’s smile only got bigger. 

‘Stay safe, friend.’

‘You too, Rey.’

Sansa turned away. Rey hurried to Myranda. She decided not to tell Myranda about Sansa Stark- for it was for Sansa to say, not her. She was however sad a bit that Sansa wasn’t a bastard, like her. Rey felt more alone. 

She found Myranda writing a letter in one of the upper chambers of The Eyrie.

‘Hello, Rey. What’s this awful panic about?’

‘It’s the First Order, they are coming and we need to go. Hide in the deepest parts of The Eyrie, cause an ice dragon is here.’ Rey spoke fast.

‘What?’

Myranda seemed in shock. Then she composed herself, and grabbed a knife nearby and held it firmly.

‘Okay, let’s go.’


	3. The Lost Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren arrives in The Vale.

He had arrived at The Vale by night. The stars were beautiful.

Will they still remain beautiful after I am done with The Eyrie? Kylo Ren wondered. His ice dragon was staring at something- a figure, a shadow. Kylo Ren took off his mask so he’d have a better look at it. The shadow seemed to be a woman in black.

‘Stay,’ Kylo commanded the beast. Usually the Ice Dragon was erratic and unpredictable; yet the beast obeyed. Still, Ren was not going to take any risks. He grabbed his red lightsabre, put his cloak up and walked towards the shadow.

The red blade crackled. His weapon was always loud and full of fury. Yet the shadow did not back off. It- or she, stayed.

‘Benjen…. Ben!’ The shadow yelled.

The woman had already made a mistake. Calling him by his incorrect name, which Snoke banned would mean his wrath. He marched towards the shadow. He tried to figure out who the voice belonged to, but it sounded so distant, like it belonged in a memory from a long time ago.

‘It’s… it’s me, your sister Sansa.’

Kylo Ren had seen the figure. It was Sansa, with her red hair now dyed a black. She looked scared, with tears forming in her eyes. Kylo Ren thought she was dead. He remembered not eating and breaking things when he heard that she was presumed perished in King’s Landing. But those pains had to remain silent.

‘Benjen Stark is dead.’ 

Those words stung Kylo. It shouldn't have, Kylo thought. I'm not Benjen Stark, he died a while ago. 

‘I… I don’t believe that. You are my brother,’ Sansa tried to remain stronger.

‘You sound nervous. Are you scared of me?’ Kylo asked. He moved closer. Sansa remained her gaze onto him, and didn’t flinch.

‘I would hurt you, you know if you get in my way.’

A tear strolled down Sansa’s face. Kylo wanted to wipe it away, and tell her that he didn't mean what he said. Yet he didn't.

‘I know scary people. I’ve been abused by scary people. Just because you scare others, doesn’t mean you scare me.’

Kylo took a step back. He was rather impressed by his sister’s strong response. He recalled a time where he told Sansa that strength meant saying no, and staying defiant.

_Two things he had often struggled to do with Snoke. I must forget Sansa Stark, she is my enemy and she'll tell me where Luke Tully is._

‘I’m here for the whereabouts for your uncle, Luke Tully.’

‘Our uncle. Have you forgotten your family, brother? Or is family what you call the First Order?’

Whenever Kylo thought about the people who he was raised with, it always caused some pain. Better to stay on focus, then get detracted by the type of pain that doesn’t make you stronger.

Kylo took a step towards Sansa.

‘Luke Tully. Tell me about him, or I’ll…’

‘Invade my mind?’

‘Don’t make me.’ Kylo started to question his strong resolve. He didn’t feel menacing. Maybe if he had the mask still on…

‘I’ll tell you nothing about our uncle. I will, however tell you that the Eyrie is armed. Get your cronies to attack us, we’ll fight back. The Vale does not bleed easily.’

‘Oh, it will bleed you can trust me on that. So Sansa… what’s it going to be? If you answer my question, I will not harm a single head on The Vale.’

Kylo Ren looked at Sansa. She looked down, as if she was stuck in a deep thought. She looked back at him, and without a word turned around and started to walk.

‘Sansa Stark… no one walks away from me!’

She did not respond. She kept on walking.

‘I… I will hurt you! And every soul in the Eyrie!’

His lightsabre kept on crackling and buzzing. Kylo Ren couldn’t see her face. Was she happy? Was she glad? She had just doomed the people of the Vale.

_I am Kylo Ren. My enemies should be full of fear, not smirking._

Yet Sansa kept walking. Kylo Ren marched up to her. He was always faster and quicker than her. Eventually, he was walking side by side to her.

‘Did you not see the ice dragon? Did you not see my lightsabre? Do you want people to die? Tell me about Luke Tully!’

Kylo looked at Sansa. She was not smirking. Her eyes had been stung by tears. She was crying. Kylo Ren was used to people crying. People begging. Why was she- so different?

Because she’s my sister.

‘Look, Sansa… I don’t want to hurt you.’

Sansa looked down. He moved towards her. Sansa looked up, and she looked scared.

‘Just tell me about Luke. I know in my bones you know where he is.’

Sansa hesitated. Tears kept on streaming down her face.

‘I can’t. He’s our uncle.’

Sansa looked beyond Kylo’s shoulder. He heard the sounds of the First Order approaching. Twenty thousand, ready to make The Vale bleed. He’d have to kill his sister in front of them.

‘Run.’

‘What?’ Sansa responded.

‘I said, run. Or… just do it. Just run.’

Sansa looked at him, then ran towards The Vale.

Part of him, that maybe belonged to Benjen Stark... wished he went with her.


	4. The Girl In The Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets a visitor.

She and Myranda found a hiding spot. The Eyrie was full of wonders like that; little secret wonders. It was in the back part of the Vale. It was quite spacious. Sansa had been gone for a while.

‘Where’s Alayne? I thought she’d be back by now.’

Rey thought about what to say.

‘She’s trying something.’

‘Trying what?’ Myranda snapped. 

‘She is…’

Myranda stared at Rey.

‘She is trying to talk to the First Order, the man leading them…’

‘Oh, that guy. Who I was just told burnt down a lot of The North. Yeah, him. Alayne will be able to talk to him, no problem.’

Myranda always had a small smirk after she said something in sarcasm. This time was no different.

‘She didn’t even have a weapon on her, did she?’ 

‘She probably didn’t want to appear aggressive. She’ll be back.’ Rey tried to comfort Myranda.

Myranda seemed unconvinced.

‘I’ll go out and find Alayne,’ Myranda offered. ‘After all, I do have a weapon.’

‘Best we stay here.’

‘What do The First Order even want?’

‘They want Luke.’ Rey responded. Rey did not know why, perhaps because it made sense as it was the right thing to do, but she wanted to protect Luke as well. He was also one of two of Sansa’s uncles on her mother's side (the other one was Edmure Tully), a hero… who had gone through a rough time.

Sometimes people need protection. Rey had complete faith in Sansa. 

Time went past.

Suddenly, there was a huge bang sound. The screams from others outside started to come in. The Vale was under attack. Where was Sansa? Is she okay, is she alright?

A sound started to buzz. It was crackling. 

Rey looked at Myranda. She was panicking now, trying to keep a brave face. Both Rey and Myranda were trying their best to remain quiet. 

The sound continued to crackle, and only got louder. 

Then there was a large thud. The door went down.

A man entered. He had black hair that went down to his shoulders, a long face and dark eyes. 

It’s him. He saw Myranda and Rey, and with his lightsabre in his hand moved towards them. Without a second of hesitation, Myranda stood in front of Rey, pointing her knife at the   
man.

‘Back off!’ 

The man waved his hand and Myranda fell to the ground, knocked unconscious. Rey felt fear. She also wondered about her friend, Sansa and where she was. Rey went towards   
Myranda to check if she was okay.

‘Get out of here!’ Rey screamed at the man.

The man looked at her. There was something within his eyes…

‘You know where Luke is. And you are going to tell me.’

Rey was feeling nervous. She took a deep breath.

‘Did… did the Lady Of The Eyrie meet you? She’s quite reasonable-‘

The man cut her off.

‘Yes I met Sansa. She cried, and I killed her.’

Sansa, dead? No it couldn’t be. But the man in front of her was a killer after all, and Sansa, oh poor Sansa would have been so out of her depth…

That stung Rey, more than Robert Baratheon leaving her ever did. Sansa couldn’t be dead. No, no… she was going to meet her brother…

‘You’re a monster, Benjen Stark.’ Rey was firm in her defiance. She was determined to avenge her friend. Even though tears were streaming down her face.

‘How do you know who I am?’ He snapped back.

‘Sansa told me. You see, Kylo or Benjen or whatever name you call yourself… you killed my friend. You killed your sister. You feel lost, more so than ever before.’

Kylo was stunned. For a couple of seconds, there was no response. I can smell his fear; I can smell his doubt.

‘Tell me about Luke. Tell me where he is, or I’ll find out.’

His voice was soft. 

The softest voices make the hardest of threats, Rey thought. 

‘So you can kill him like you killed your sister, my friend? No.’ Rey was determined to challenge this man. She was trying to fight back her tears. Tears of being threatened, but it was something else. It was Sansa she wept for. 

Kylo Ren looked at her. ‘So, you have chosen to be uncooperative. That’s a shame. I, was going to cooperate with the people of the Vale. But now you have given me no choice.   
The Vale will burn to the ground. Is Luke really worth all the lives of these people?’

Rey reflected. 

‘If… if I tell where Luke is, you’ll let the people here live?’ Rey asked quietly.

‘Yes, you have my word.’

‘I don’t believe you, Benjen Stark.’

Kylo Ren looked at her, and everything started to become fuzzy and faint. Kylo had made her pass out.


	5. Strapped To A Chair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey faces a new challenge, and gets more information. Said from Rey's point of a view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update this fic- I aim for a chapter a week. This chapter is quite short, but moves the story along. I am still figuring out how many chapters I'll write for this fic.

Rey Stone opened her eyes.  
Had a room ever been so sterile? Rey struggled to comprehend that The Vale would have a location that seemed so mechanical. She was strapped to a chair. She could feel a slight jabbing pinch from the rope that tied her hands. Her legs were grouped together, also tied. Rey, when she would run around- would embrace the feeling of blood racing through her veins. She enjoyed the sound of the wind moving and whispering. Here everything was still and dead.  
She felt a tingling presence. The monster on the ice beast. Benjen Stark. Kylo Ren. The murderer of Sansa.  
‘Comfortable?’  
There was something awfully jocular and approaching about Benjen’s tone. As if they had been acquaintances, friends, distant lovers…  
But Rey refused to let herself be fooled. He was part of the First Order. She knew exactly what he had done, and what he could do. Rey could feel Benjen’s gaze on her. She took a short breath, and met his glance.  
His distance to her was close; as if he were to whisper in her ears a deep secret. Perhaps Benjen was that sort of person who kept secrets’.  
‘Ah… the silent response,’ Benjen wisped. ‘No matter, I only need to look in your mind.’  
Rey was perplexed and frightened. Benjen’s hand went closer and closer to her forehead. He hovered his hand over for a few moments.  
Rey tried to think of nothing. She quickly figured out what Kylo Ren was trying to accomplish. Rey Stone would give him nothing.  
He continued to hover his hand; to no accomplish.  
‘How…’ he muttered.  
Rey gave no response, just a glare. She knew the power of a stare, how eyes could communicate so much and the closing of lips would result in a strong resolve.  
Rey’s glance became increasingly vivid and slowly- Ren’s hand was slowly backing off. He signalled defeat. His eyes flinched.  
‘You…. You show hesitation. Some would even say weakness,’ Rey responded. Benjen looked surprised. Yet he did not speak.  
‘That weakness caused you to spare a beggar,’ Rey stated. ‘I’m going to ask you a question. Did you kill your sister?’  
Ben shuddered. Rey smelled his fear, his trepidation. But he would not respond.  
‘What happened?’ Rey Stone demanded. That courage came from something, or someone. It’s what Sansa would have done. Even though she was tied down, she would wield every bit of power she had.  
‘You’re powerful,’ Kylo Ren said. ‘In the Force.’  
‘I shall scoff. That is a myth amongst children. This is Westeros,’ Rey returned.  
‘You are truly a naïve child. I have travelled this continent, and gotten answers simply by wavering my hand,’ Benjen said proudly.  
‘This intimation tactic will not work,’ Rey responded.  
‘We’ll see,’ Benjen returned. He smirked, and turned away.  
Rey softly smiled. She wasn’t the type of person who’d get under people’s skins. But she got under Benjen Stark- and there was hope Sansa was still alive.


End file.
